kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatena Bugster
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |casts = |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider |lastepisode = Maze 3: Gorider Forever |numberofepisodes = 1 (Movie) 2 (Specials) |cast = Hiroshi Naka }} is the monster manifested from data of the puzzle game, Hatesate Puzzle, having been born from its developer, Togo Kiyomiya. Character History Hatesate Puzzle Ultimately, Hatena was destroyed by Kamen Rider Ghost Tenkatoitsu Damashii. The Bugster Horde Hatena was part of an perpetually reviving army of Bugsters which emerged in the real world as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World. This endless horde was held off by Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe, sharing the Gashat Gear Dual β and Hunter Gamer between each other, while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Ultimately, the Bugster horde was suddenly dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Hatena Bugster is an extremely powerful monster. It overpowered Ghost's combination of 15 heroic souls, and even his infinity soul. The Bugster can open a portal to drop explosive blocks on his enemies. It also has the ability to transport Bugsters and their enemies to a proper battlefield of their game, similar to Gamer Driver's Stage Select. Arsenal *''to be added'' Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Union= The is the monster form of a Bugster-infected patient when the virus first flares up. When a Bugster-infected patient experiences enough stress, the Bugster Viruses inside multiply rapidly and overtake the patient's body, forming a giant orange virus form around it; the Union's shape seems largely irrelevant to the Bugster's appearance. Bugster Unions can only be defeated by a Kamen Rider in Level 1; the reason why is unexplained, though it may be because other Levels are too strong and may injure the patient inside the Union. - Monster= }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Hatena Bugster is voiced by . His suit actor is Jiro Okamoto. Notes *Hatena is one of the few Bugsters whose corresponding game is independent from Genm Corp. **Hatena is also the only Bugster to spawn from a game of a modern format, specifically a mobile game app, as most Bugsters are modeled after characters from cartridge games. *Ironically, despite being strong enough to effortlessly defeat Kamen Rider Ghost's strongest forms, including a form that combines the power of 15 souls, he ends up being defeated by a form that only combines the power of 3 souls. However, it could be assumed that he spent most of his energy on Ghost's strongest forms, and thus was running on fumes when he was up against Tenkatoitsu Damashii. **Another reason may be that the Game Illness of Takeru affected his power drastically. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***''Maze 2: Escape'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' Sources *'' '' - Page 10 References Category:Bugsters Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Object Monsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters